


Eddie vs. Eddie's Mom

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mind Games, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stanley thinks up a good game for him and Ben to play while they watch two of their other friends flirt.Oneshot/drabble





	Eddie vs. Eddie's Mom

Richie and Eddie were at it again. 

Stan sighed to himself. He wouldn't be annoyed if his friends got together already. They both obviously liked each other! Everyone else could tell too, which made it extra annoying! He didn't want to have to watch this go on for much longer. With another dramatic sigh, he turned to Ben. 

"Hey Ben, do you want to play a game?"

Ben Hanscom was perfectly happy to just sit there and read his book. But he was a literal angel on earth, so he closed it patiently and nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

Stan smiled. "It's called 'Eddie or Eddie's Mom'." Ben wasn't sure he liked the sound of this, but whatever. He let him continue. "I’m gonna tell you a joke Richie made, and you have to guess if Richie was talking about his boyfriend--"

"They're not dating yet, Stan..."

"Shut up, we all know it's gonna happen." Stan continued. "Or his future mother in law. Ready?"

Ben paused. He thought about it. Then:

"...shit, that'd be hard."


End file.
